


These feelings, I will always cherish them.

by AskaRae



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: Kyoji likes coming home to Minori. He really does.





	These feelings, I will always cherish them.

Kyoji likes coming home to Minori. He really does. After awhile of dating they had decided to move in together, it was a natural progression. He woke up next to him every morning in their cozy double bed surrounded by Minori’s collection of idol goods. When their schedules allowed it they made breakfast together, Minori leaning over his shoulder and arms coiled tightly around his waist. He knows Kyoji doesn’t have the heart to tell him to let go, even if it’s hindering his movement at the stove. They regularly have Pierre round for lunch or after practice snacks. Minori is like a doting parent always making sure his little family is content and well fed, even if Pierre is far and beyond the wealthiest of the three.

“You can’t buy love and happiness. It may afford you a luxurious lifestyle, but it’s no good if you don’t have loved ones to share it with.” Minori is always reminding them, and Kyoji couldn’t agree more. 

He was becoming frustrated, he hadn’t had much time lately to be with his makeshift family, he was engrossed with so much practice and it was really weighing him down. He missed seeing Pierre’s smiling face and bubbly personality. He missed spending time with Minori on dates. He especially missed practicing together as Beit, even if he knew the solo practice was only temporary. 

Still at the back of his mind there was still always the worry his efforts would amount to nothing and his whole world would collapse in on itself. That one day he wouldn't be good enough and he would lose everything and be back at square one.

Kyoji stood silently in the hallway reminiscing until his attention was caught by his boyfriend smiling at him from the kitchen.

“Baby are you okay?” Came his soft voice from across the apartment. 

Minori stepped out to greet the rather downtrodden looking man, his clothes rumpled and dark tired circles outlining his eyes. 

“I had a long practice, I'm fine.” He sighed sliding off his shoulder bag to discard in a corner of the cramped apartment. 

Coming closer Minori wrapped his arms around the others shoulders tugging him in close for a gentle embrace, his hair tickling his cheek. A luxurious smell wafted from the kitchen that made his empty stomach ache.

“My poor guy.” He cooed softly pecking a kiss to his forehead. It could have been demeaning, but he knew Minori didn't mean it to be taken that way. He just genuinely cared for the younger.

“Are you cooking dinner? You don’t have to go to all that trouble for me.” 

Minori smiled leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek making his heart bubble with affection.

“It’s pumpkin potage, I wanted to cook you something and it’s in season right now. I know you’ve been working hard on solo practice and signing events.” Minori protested. “There’s some time before it’s done, let me run you a bath.”

“Sounds nice. Will you be joining me?”

“If you would like that, the tub is a little cramped though.” 

“It's fine, I want to be close to you.”

“Sweetheart you are adorable! I'm going to make a start on that bath, wait here a second.”

Leaving the other be Minori hurried off to the bathroom, eager to soak in some warm water and relax with his boyfriend. It wasn't long before he made a return, hair tied up in a high bun on top of his head.

“You look nice like that.”

“Thank you. Now let's get in this bath.” Hand in hand Minori led him to the bathroom. Slowly they stripped the clothes off of each other. He never failed to feel a little embarrassed under Minori’s adoring gaze, eyes sparkling as he takes in everything.

“Don't be shy, you're absolutely lovely.” he praised, eyes running over the bulky muscle.

Minori is first to slip into the warm bath, letting out a satisfied sigh as the water soothes his body. Kyoji tucks himself behind him bringing his hands around his waist to hold the other back against his chest.

“Mm you smell nice.” He commented, burying his head into the loose hair at the base of Minori's neck, some of the hair to short and wispy to gather into the top knot.

“We both will once we've washed.” Looking back over his shoulder Minori grins widely.

“I'll start by washing your back, and then you can do mine.” Kyoji suggests, lathering up the soap. He began to gentle massage the lather into the skin with a washcloth. When he completed the task they carefully switched places so Minori could take a turn. He couldn’t resist a peck or two to Kyoji’s shoulder, teasing the delicate skin with his lips. 

“Minori, please be careful about leaving marks!” Kyoji protested trying to squirm away with no luck.

“Sorry, I just love how soft the skin is here.” Minori laid one last kiss to his neck. “Let’s get dry, I don’t want the food to boil over.”

Stepping out Minori held out a hand for Kyoji to gain his balance, he was particularly woozy from fatigue and the warm water. He hooked a towel from the rail and bundling them together inside the soft cotton, pulling Kyoji closer with a gentle tug at edges. He giggled standing on his tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. Kyoji bent down to repay him with a real kiss, pulling away breathlessly after a moment, leaving their fingers intertwined.

“I can’t express how grateful I am for you Minori. For all the kindness you show me, I’m sorry I’m not around much at the moment to do the same for you.” Kyoji stressed, heart full to bursting. “I love you.”

Minori stood slightly taken aback, before smiling so brightly it reminded Kyoji of a golden sunflower.

“I’ll always be here for my precious Kyoji, I love you so much!” He beamed. “And you don’t need to apologise, I understand what's expected of us in this industry. I'll support you no matter what.”

Kyoji shook his head. “I still needed to say it, you give me so much and get little in return.”

Minori smiled thoughtfully and took both his hands into his own and squeezed.

“That’s not true. Besides, just knowing you love me is enough Kyoji. Waking up next to you every morning and sharing my life with you is more than I ever thought I could have.”

“I must have been a great man in a past life to deserve someone as wonderful as you.” Kyoji sighed stroking the backs of Minori's hands with his thumbs.

“Nope. You're a great man in this lifetime, who deserves every bit of love and happiness that comes your way.” Minori tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and lead Kyoji to the bedroom. “Let's get dressed so we can eat dinner, if there's leftovers we can save them for Pierre.” 

Kyoji hummed his affirmation, continuing to watch his lover rifle through the closet. He felt truly blessed as a feeling of relief washed over him, quelling his fears.

Taking comfort in knowing that no matter how stressful work got, he had the perfect partner to come home to and a family that loved him. And knowing that was enough to pull him through anything.


End file.
